Ben 10: Protector of the Flame
by Morantis
Summary: Ben and Rook have been tasked to find who released a powerful mana signature in Gardenia. What they did not expect to find was a whole new adventure to go on. With the whole Universe at stake Ben and Rook must enroll at Red Fountain, find the Dragon Fire and keep it out of evil hands. Can Ben succeed or will he need the help of a certain club. Trailer out for now. Future Harem.


_All my fiction starts from a feeling of unique perception, the pressure of a secret, a story that needs to be told._

 _-Barry Unsworth_

* * *

 _(I always thought being the hero was fun.)_

"Why do you always have the need to show off?" Rook questioned his partner.

"Ah lighten up Rook." Ben gave Rook his signature grin. "What's the point of being a hero if you can't show off every so often?"

Rook gave Ben a mild glare. "We are here because Professor Paradox has warned us of a power that can cause universal damage. If it ends up in the wrong hands the devastation could be disastrous. We need to learn more of this flame and find it."

Ben's expression hardened. "Rook. I get it. I know how important this is. But right now we can't do anything without any information. It's like going up to a Mr. Smoothy without knowing what you want. You just can't do that!"

Rook could not help but have a deadpan face. "Once again your unhealthy addiction to this frozen fruity beverage astounds me."

Ben crossed his arms across his chest. "Hey! Smoothies are the best invention ever! My point is that we can't rush into this. How can we do anything if we don't know what we're doing?"

Rook had a puzzled expression. "When have you ever not rushed into anything?"

"It happens from time to time." Ben just shrugs his shoulder, accepting the fact that he usually would act first before thinking. "Rushing in is more fun anyway. The adrenaline rush is too good to pass up!"

 _XXX_

 _(Defeating the bad guys, exploring new places with my friends.)_

 _"_ So tell me if I'm right about this. The only chance we possibly have is to send a small team to this planet called Domino. A planet that used to be full of life and a great kingdom but is now plunged into a lifeless winter landscape. Bloom, as the sole heir to the dragon fire, must go and find any information she can about getting the flame back. It is completely dangerous, most likely risking our lives, and there might be nothing to gain from this. Did I get all that right?"

Everyone present in the room nodded their heads. Ben just summarized one of the most dangerous mission Alfea has ever given to a student. While there was more to it, Ben had gotten the key points. The mood was somber. Bloom was not keen on bringing her friends along such a dangerous mission. If anything were to happen to them she would never forgive herself.

Ben took a long look at everyone. They were all so down and depressed, he was not used to this type of atmosphere. Ben had faced many situations where it seemed there was no hope, no chance of making it out alive. He had become accustomed to it. The realization that he was used to this kind of life felt heavy in his chest. Out of everything that happened in his life, this heavy feeling felt weird. Ben shook the feeling off, deciding that it was the mood in the room.

"Alright, I just got one question." Once again the attention was returned to Ben. A sly smile appears on Ben's face. "When do we leave?"

 _XXX_

 _(It was all in good fun.)_

"Alright we'll be there soon."

Ben and Rook entered the dorm room just as Sky got off the phone. He noticed Ben and Rook at the corner of his eye and waved them in. "Hey guys. Glad to see you got accepted to Red Fountain. What do you think of the place so far?"

Rook gave a friendly smile. "This is a well fortified foundation. The towers are in the most optimal places for both attack and defending against any invaders. Whoever came up with the schematics for this place deserves praise of the highest standards."

Sky stared at Rook with a blank expression, unsure of what to say.

Ben chuckled at Sky's face. "That's Rook way of saying the place looks awesome."

Sky rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess we're going to have to get used to his way of speaking."

"Won't take that long to get used to," Ben explained. "He's just super polite, over the top respectful to his superiors and doesn't use contractions."

"You do realize I am right here?" Rook pointed out, a hint of annoyance under his breath.

"He also likes to point out the obvious." Ben said with a smirk.

 _XXX_

 _(But...there are times when I regret being the hero.)_

"But...that means…"

Lord Darkar laughs maniacally, gaining full pleasure at seeing Ben's expression. "That is correct Benjamin. If you plan on fully stopping me you must get past the one you love. But you know how tenacious she can be; never giving up till her last _breath._ The only way to stop Bloom is for her to die, _by your hands."_

 _XXX_

 _(Moments where I wish I was just a normal teenage boy.)_

"Do you ever wish it never happened?"

Ben raised an eyebrow at the question. "Wish what never happened?"

Bloom looks deep into Ben's eyes, ready to detect if what Ben answers is a lie or the truth. "Do you ever wish that you never found the Omnitrix or that it never existed?"

 _XXX_

 _(With nothing to worry about except for stupid teenager stuff.)_

"You called us here to help you clean the entire school?"

A slight red tinge appears on Bloom's cheeks. "Yeah I thought it would be fun to have everyone here. We could make this our own party and just have fun cleaning."

"Cleanliness and Ben do not get along very well," Rook comments as he passes by with a mop.

"Oh who asked you fuzzball." Ben shouts.

Bloom could not help but laugh at Ben's annoyed expression. Noticing the laugh, Ben's frown changes to a smile. If he was stuck cleaning the whole school, at least it was with all of his friends.

 _XXX_

 _(People have suffered because of my choices.)_

"How could you Ben?!"

Ben desperately rushed after Bloom. It was difficult for him to follow as Bloom weaved through the crowd. Every time Ben got close enough to grab Bloom, she would easily evade him and dart off in a different direction. With each dodge Ben became more frustrated.

Ben let out a grumble. "That's it."

Ben activated the Omnitrix, cycling through his roster looking for the alien of his choice. Ben found his alien and with a satisfied smirk slapped down on the activation button. The crowd that was around Ben shielded their eyes as a bright flash of green covered Ben. When the light finally disappeared the crowd of citizens saw what appeared to be a mummy standing in Ben's place. With a quick jab of his hand, Snare-oh sent part of his wrappings into the air, wrapping itself around an antenna of some sorts. Once strongly secured Snare-oh mentally recalled his bandages, forcing the Thep Khufan to be carried up onto the roof.

Having a better view, Snare-oh started to locate Bloom. It was rather simple as he spotted the fiery red hair of Bloom. With ease, the Thep Khufan jumped from roof to roof, keeping up with Bloom and waiting for the perfect chance to strike. The chance finally came when Bloom ran into the town square where there seemed to be a lack of people to surround her. Snare-oh sent out his bandages and, before Bloom could react, wrapped around her waist and flown back into Snare-oh's arms. Snare-oh landed gracefully on a rooftop as he held onto Bloom tightly.

"Ben let me go!" Bloom yelled at the mummy alien.

"Not until you calm down and let me explain." Snare-oh reasoned.

"Explain what? How could you, of all people, want to become friends with Icy?!"

 _XXX_

 _(Ever since I got this watch…)_

Shocksquatch yelled in frustration. A wave of static energy rippled from his body, pushing away the so called Specialists that were trying to capture him. Caught off guard, the Specialists were sent flying in different directions. Stella was able to cast a shield in time to prevent herself and Bloom from flying. Shocksquatch was breathing heavily, finally having time to catch his breath.

"Would you guys stop attacking me, please!" Shocksquatch yelled at the small group of four. "I'm not the enemy here!"

The boy with the blonde hair is the first to get up. "Then why are you here attacking?"

"You got the wrong guy bub." Shocksquatch nudged his head towards the alley way. "One of them got away but the other is in the alley. My partner has gone to put handcuffs on the ugly brute."

Stella and Bloom closer but still kept their distance, unsure if it was safe to approach the strange creature in front of them.

"Who, or what, are you?" Bloom inquires.

"In this form I go by Shocksquatch," the Gimlinopithecus answers.

"This form?" Stella asks, unsure of what that meant.

"Yeah. You see I'm usually-"

A beeping sound cuts Shocksquatch off. While it is familiar to Shocksquatch, everyone is confused at the sudden occurrence of the repetitive sound. Bloom is able to zero in on the sound, noticing that it is coming from the yellow yeti's flashing red belt buckle. Before she could state her finding, a bright green flash covers Shocksquatch's entire body. In just a fraction of a second, the Gimlinopithecus body structure changes to that of a sixteen year old boy. Ben, back in his regular body, has a wide smile on his face as he sees the reaction of everyone in the vicinity.

"This is what I normally like," Ben states with a chuckle. "Just your average sixteen year old boy that can change into aliens."

The blond boy was completely stunned. "How...how did you do that?"

"Why with the help of the greatest device ever!" Ben brings up is left wrist, everyone silently staring at the contraption strapped to his body. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Omnitrix.

 _XXX_

 _(My life has been nothing but a rollercoaster.)_

Rook enters his dorm room, his eyes scanning over his notes before noticing Ben's slumped form on the couch. Placing the papers to the side, Rook makes his way over to Ben.

"Ben? Are you alright?"

Ben blows some hair out of his eyes. "I'm peachy."

Rook cups his chin in confusion. "I did not know humans could feel like an earth fruit."

Ben groans in annoyance. "It's an expression Rook."

"I see. So this expression means you are unwell based on your posture and tone of voice."

"You have the eyes of a hawk Rook," Ben says sarcastically. Rook opens his mouth but is cut off by Ben. "That's another expression Rook. I'm just tired and frustrated right now."

"That is understandable. We have no leads on where the Dragon Flame may be, plus you have the Trixs to worry about; the Forever Knights have somehow made their way to this pocket dimension, threatening to eliminate all magical beings as they are impure and a disgrace….Not to mention that the Omnitrix is on the fritz, only allowing you to change into one form for only five minutes before losing all of its energy before starting to recharge," Rook summarizes.

"Thank you Rook!" Ben yells in exasperation. "Anything else I might have missed?"

"...Midterms are also coming up. We need to set up a study schedule and debate on which sections we believe will be on the test."

 _XXX_

 _(Is this mission my chance to pass on the burden?)_

" _Ben you need to hurry!"_

" _Hurry? Hurry with what?" Ben yells loudly, running as fast as he could to catch up with Daphne's disappearing form._

" _Our enemies are getting closer to obtaining the Dragon Fire!" Daphne warns Ben. "You must protect the flame! No matter what you must protect the vessel!"_

" _But where is the vessel?" Ben asks. "How can I protect it if I don't know where it is?"_

 _Daphne's form is almost gone. Her lips are moving but no sound is coming from them. Ben continues to run towards the spirit in front of him, hoping that by getting closer her voice would come back. Everything begins to fade to black, Ben failing in his endeavour in learning more about where he flame may before passing out._

 _XXX_

 _(Pass on the role of 'Hero?')_

"Come with me Ben."

Ben's eyes widen at the proposal. "What? You mean...just the two of us? Without telling anyone?"

Icy nods her head. "Yes, Ben. Come with me. Nobody is going to care that I'm gone except for you. You can stop being the hero. Let someone else take up that mantle. You've given up so much already. For once just be selfish and do something that you want. Just run away and live a life where nobody will expect so much from you. Just live with me and be happy."

 _XXX_

 _(I only have one role right now.)_

"So you all think you are worthy of bearing the title of 'Hero?' Well I've got some news for ya! All I see are a bunch of pathetic boys who think being a hero is just fun and games! This is a hard life and it is not for the weak minded! You may have passed the entrance exams but only because I wasn't in charge of them. I expect nothing but the best. Under my guide you will become the best damn protectors of your worlds! Starting today you only have one job; hone your skills and prove me wrong. I've just got one question for the lot of ya; are you boys, or are you men?"

 _(I am…)_

"Ben…"

"Ben!"

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

" _ **Tennyson!"**_

"Pixie Lover!"

"You are my best friend."

"...comrade."

"...enemy!"

"You are my hero…"

 _ **Ben 10: Protector of the Flame**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the start of my new story! I present to you the Ben 10, Winc Club crossover story! I am so excited to release this trailer!**

 **Yes, you read this right, this is a trailer. The story unfortunately won't be out for a long time. There are several reasons for this. First off is that I have a lot of other stories I am working on, including another Ben 10 crossover. I'll be focusing on them so that I can release those chapters. Now that does not mean that I won't be working on this story at all. This comes to my second reason. I want to complete...about half of this story before going a regular release schedule. By doing this you guys won't need to wait for various amounts of time for each chapter. This gives me time to write the later chapters and change complete chapters to your liking. The third reason is school. I am still in school so I have to focus on that before I can freely write. I hope you all understand. Now on to some important points for the story.**

 **This will be a harem story, a small one at that with Bloom as the head. I've got an important question for you guys. I want another Winx Club member but don't know which one I want. So I'm leaving it up to you, the readers. Vote using the reviews, PMs and poll (will be put up later) to decide which girl you would like.**

 **Please let me know what your guys think and speculate how the story will go in the reviews! Can't wait to know what you all think. This story...is gonna be big. One of the biggest I'll probably ever write.**

 **Give a big fat thank you for _Menatron the Angel of Ideas._ This idea came to be because of them. They may not have any stories out right now but they have a lot of ideas, maybe one that you would like to do. This story would not have come out if he didn't ask for help. I can't wait to release this story for ya Menatron!**

 **Until the actual start of the story, love you guys!**

 **Morantis**


End file.
